A new life (Being rewritten)
by RimmieStar
Summary: A new Enemy and ally? Will the Roudyruff boys actually help? Sorry I am bad with summary's...
1. Who are they?

**Who are they?**

* * *

The powerpuff girls were just flying over their beloved city but today was a normal day... Kind of... For them... my brothers and I and were smashing up the city, or trying to but it looked as if something happened to us and that scared the girls and I could tell.

"Hey look... It's the Powder-Puff girls..." Butch said weakly. But Buttercup felt someone or something push her into him, her body trying to move out of the way but... BAM! Buttercup hit Butch and it sent them flying through a building.

"... What just happened..." Blossem said, all of her bravery gone and I noticed a shadowy figure that looked like Blossem behind her and another shadowy figure that looked like bubbles to! What was happening?!

"Blossem do you sense something?" Bubble said looking around a bit.

"Yeah it's coming from behind us... AHH!" Blossem screamed as the shadowy creature pushed her and she got knocked out somehow and went falling down about to hit the concrete before I caught her.

"BLOSSEM!" Bubbles yelled before getting pushed down too, Boomer catching her though and then I saw people and a news helecopter watching from the distance.

"BUTCH?!" Boomer screamed. OH! Right him and Buttercup got slammed through the building.

"I'm ok! I think! But Butterbut isn't!" He yelled flying out of the building carrying a bruised Buttercup but they should of healed!

"Why isn't she hea-" I said but I felt something wet on my hand... Blossem was Bleeding... From the head.

"HAHAHAHA! That's what they get for killing us!" Yelled one of the shadowy figures... I couldn't tell which one it was I was tearing up for some reason...

"W-who are you" Boomer said stumbling on his words a bit.

"Well this is payback for them killing us back then to 'Save the day', oh please!" Yelled another on but their voice was a bit more squeaky.

"K-killed." I said, now I am stumbling a bit.

"Yea killed! You never asked them were they were or why they were late for some battles!?" Yelled one more that had a tougher voice.

"N-no..." I said.

"Wow... Well anyway I just came to tell you that a new super powered group of girls... Wait they aren't really super powered they have powers but not the same as you guys... But one is easy to manipulate... I don't know anymore!" Yelled the first voice.

"What are their names?" Butch asked.

"Well their us!" Said a girl who jumped down and blocked a knife that one of the shadow creatures threw at me, but she had pink hair, and her outfit from what I could see (which was very blurry) her top was white with red and she had something blue on for shorts or a skirt, and red boots or something, and she had white hands?! No wait gloves, and her eyes were like bubbles but a different type of blue, I don't know all I know is that I was holding a bleeding Blossem in my arms...

"Hey is you friend ok?" she asked in a sweet voice that I think I might have heard from TV.

"N-no she is bleeding..." I said put my head on hers crying.

"H-hey Uni we have a critical over here!" The girl yelled.

"We have a bruised girl and boy and an asleep girl and a weak boy over he- WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY CRITICAL?!" The Uni girl yelled running over.

"The boy is just as bad... He was taking the knifes that the shadows were throwing..." The Pink haired girl said seeing the cuts on my back.

"Ok kid what's your name and her name?" The Uni girl asked.

"H-her name i-is B-blossem and m-my n-name is B-brick." I said sniffling during the sentence.

"Wow are you those powerful hero kids people have been talking about?" She asked and I nodded in response.

"Ok cool my name is Ri- I mean Mew sailor Star and that is Mew sailor Universe... We came here to help you guys... Those monsters have to be killed or else they will try to take over the entire planet again..." The Star girl said.

"What do you me-" The Universe girl cut me off by saying.

"Go to sleep ok kid... Those monsters can take away any healing powers trust me... Star learned the hard way!" The Unvierse girl said laughing.

"H-hey! Anyway you need to get to sleep Brick so you can heal faster.

"F-fine"" I said just noticing that all of the others fell asleep.

"Good night and have sweet dreams" The girl said in a sweet voice.

Star's POV

"Those kids were majorly hurt so we had to heal them... And Blossem and Brick were the worst since Brick had inturnal bleeding... and Blossem now has lost a bit of memory like who the boys are and who she is so it was a lot harder to heal them ok Earth" I said and Earth, Galexy, and Sun nodded in conclusion.

"Ok so now they know who you are but do they know our group name?" Earth asked.

"No they don't" Universe said back.

"Ok then so we are good!" Galaxy giggled.

"Shut it" I said or my darker side said.

"Ok, ok Insanity and Star we get it!" They said in conclusion.

"Well this in a new start! Now all we have to do is find out how to get money and go to school!" I said my eye's glowing like they usually do.

* * *

This is something that should be out every few days but no promises and if you are wondering where the Mew sailor Star, Sun, Galaxy, Universe, and Earth are coming from then just to let you know they are custom characters that me and my friends made! I will allow you to use mine but Sun, Universe, Galaxy, and Earth I will ask their owners permission for you too use them ok! Oh and I dont own the following

Sailor Moon

Powerpuff girls

Tokyo Mewmew

Tokyo Ghoul

I might add more later but those are it for now! Bye! Have a nice Day!... Or night...


	2. New people?

New people?

* * *

Rimmie's POV

"It has been a week since the ppg and rrb have been attacked and the affects have worn off and from what I can tell Blossem and Brick are secretly dating." Said WhiteMoon, my cat.

"Ok, but the others and do you think they will remember you two?" Menphis asked.

"Nah and if they remeber our voices then thats ok... I think?" Luaren said but it sounded more like a question.

"I hope so or you two are screwed!" Caroline said jokingly but me and Insainty don't take well to joke's.

"Fuck no, we will kill them right on the spot" Insanity and I said creating a demonic sounding voice.

"OK,OK!" Crystal cried trying to get away from my shadow energy that was begging to get out and kill her.

"Yesh Rimm you need to calm down... Oh wait you are the one who can be minipulated... Ok so now we not only need to protect you as one of the last siblings of the Star family but as the fact that you are stronger than us but your brain is messed up to wear you can change side's faster than a blick of an eye." Luaren said trying to take it all in.

"Fuck you guys..." I cursed under my breath.

"What was that?" Crystal asked.

"Don't do it Crystal she can kill you in one hit remember?" Menphis said.

"Let's just get to school..." I said coldly making everyone in the room flinch.

"Yes you guys should go! Bye Mew Scouts!" WhiteMoon yelled as we ran out of our new dorm.

-At school-

"Hey look! It's the ppg and the rrb... They haven't healed?" I said and my friends were worried I could tell.

"B-but why?" Menphis asked and they all looked at me since i knew the most out of all of them about the shadow's.

"They shadow's have a power or potion to take away insant healing and the shadows knew they had it when they took their forms and they could sence that the boy's are the girl's counter parts so they did the same thing they did to me when they got rid of my insant healing ability..." I said looking away from my friend's remebering the day I had to leave my family and old friends to fight in this war against those shadows further joining my cousin and her new friends that she met when she was with her mother on a few trips.

"WHAT?!" The yelled loud enough to catch the ppg and rrb's attention.

"Shh! I was caught in the same mess they were in but Dimetri helped me out of it and I was badly hurt and I usually insantly heal but they took it away and that scared them. Then Dante died 2 centuries after Dimetri dissapeared and I spent a century studying about how to get him back and the only way to do that was to give him part of my life and the part I lost would turn into a hybrid ghouls half, thats were I became a ghoul and then once he was back it was another century then grandmother found out about the war and my sacrafice and my death along with your guy's" I said the last 6 word's coldly and I hated myself for leaving my younger brother back at the kingdom and now the shadows are here and that makes it even worse and the ppg and rrb's heard the hole thing.

"You guys died and she is 3 centuries old?" Blossem asked making my friend's jump.

"5 centuries old thank you very much, anyway do you guys feel different?" I asked crossing my arms and I somehow made Brick flinch and Bubble's cower from feeling my negative energy and Crystal started to shake from my shadows engergy coming out.

"Well ya... When I woke up this morning I was injured still..." Blossem said and her sisters and the rrb nodded.

"The shadows took your healing abilty so you guys can no longer heal, and dont ask me for how long because the same thing happened to me and i've been like that for 4 centuries." I said looking at my friends and mouthing 'RUN!' and Brick caught me on that move and tryed to stop them but a kid with black hair with small pink streaks in it with the same blue eyes I have. I smirk.

"Sup Starlight." He says.

"Dante its Rimmie now and you got my ability out of the family didnt you?" I asked as I look Blossem strait in the eye and I sent her a mind wave to were she saw what I saw when my family died right infront of my eye's.

"B-blossem?" Bubbles asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Buttercup yelled at me.

"Oh nothing..." I said as my shadow side was beging to come out and I think I just found out Buttercup could sence shadows because she shot forward pulling out the Light dagger.

"Shit! RIMMIE LOOK OUT!" I hear Luaren yell at me but she stabs me but it didnt hurt me for one reason.

"W-why isnt it working?" She says and I awnser her question.

"Because I am part shadow part light and the fact that **I** created the 'Light dagger'." I said making Buttercup turn pale.

"W-what?" She said.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading but the old 2nd chapter got somehow deleted! Anyway you guys, the names Menphis, Luaren, Crystal, Caroline, and Rimmie arn't our real names, they are nick names we call eachother. Anyways you find out Rimmies past but is that all of it? Who is Dimetri and what is Rimmie's true intention? Find out soon! I dont own the following-

Sailor Moon

Powerpuff girls

Tokyo Mewmew

Tokyo Ghoul

I might add more later but those are it for now! Bye! Have a nice Day!


	3. Memory erasing?

Mind erasing?

* * *

Dantes POV

Ok so now Rimmie was reaching behind her back and pull out her bag of Mind erasing dust and blew some of it onto Buttercup and her sisters causing them to faint, and now their counter parts are pissed! OK THEY HATED THEM FROM THE LAST TIME I CHECKED!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Butch yelled.

"Mind erasing!" Rimmie yelled as she threw it at the boys too.

"Lets go to class maybe someone will find them" Rimmie said to her friends and I said bye to all of them and ran off.

* * *

-The ppg and rrb wake up-

Bricks POV

"W-what happened?" Blossem asked as I woke up on the ground.

"I-i dont know..." Bubbles said.

"Are you guy's ok?" Asked a girl with pink hair.

"W-who are you?" Blossem asked her eye's trying to fully see her face.

"My name is Starlight SmallLady Serenity... And you guy's are...Blossem Brick Bubbles Boomer Buttercup Butch are your names? Ha! Strange..." She said, is she making fun of us?!

"How do you know our names and are you making fun of us?!" Buttercup yelled making a few student's look over.

"Good luck with the shadow's shorty! You wont have healing to help you!" She said jumping backward's into a portal and completely disappeared.

"W-what does she mean we dont have healing?" Bubbles asked but Blossem somehow answered.

"She is that legendary girl in those strange myth's, and she was in a war with those shadow's but she had insant healing power's and then those shadow creature's turned her into a kind of hybrid of a shadow but she was already a hybrid so..." Blossem said and I am pretty sure everyone was confused.

"Huh?" Buttercup was so confused.

"Well her heaing power's got taken away and that girl must be her dead remain's afterward and turned into shadow form! So we could end up like her!" Blossem whispered to us.

* * *

I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to check out Crystal on crystalemberketchum2 for some of her work! Also on May 23 is Luaren's Birthday so say happy birthday to her! I don't own the following

Sailor Moon

Powerpuff girls

Tokyo Mewmew

Tokyo Ghoul

I hope you guy's enjoy! Have a nice day!

~RimmieStar


	4. New Hero's?

The new Hero's

* * *

Blossem POV

After I said that they started to freak out.

"I can't die! I am to young!" Bubble's whisper yelled at me but when a girl who kind of looked like that horrific girl walked up I walked toward's her and she and I introduced our self's.

"Hi I am Blossem Untonium and you?" I asked kindly.

"Rimmie..." She said looking down and our friend's walked up.

"Sorry she doesn't know her family's last name... She was '5' (You get it?) and someone killed her family so she has no memory of them... So basicaly we are like her sisters!" Said a girl with hot pink hair a normal skin color that is not deathly pale, she had a small red bow kind of like mine but her's was brighter some how, but her eye's were strange, even stranger then Brick's ans mine's eye's, it looked at if they had a bright purple outlining and the inside of her eye was like a pale red and the bottom of the eye was a light blue color and only Brick and I noticed.

"Oh I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-" Bubble's was interrupted by the bell and and the girl's just walked away the brown haired girl pulling Rimmie with them but she looked at me waved and just started to walk with them.

"I think that's the Star girl..." Brick said making us look at him.

"But wouldn't she tell us? We are hero's to!" Buttercup said as we started to walk to class... I could of sworn I saw a kid's shadow look at me...

"Well actually no Buttercup because remember that some hero's want to not let people know who they are so their loved one's will be safe..." I said as we parted our way's. "Bubble's and I have art together while Brick and Boomer have Gym and Buttercup has History and Butch has English.

Bubble's and I were taking the fast way to class since flying in not aloud anymore but while we were walking down we saw the school bully Princess and her two friend's bullying Rimmie and her friend with the hot pink hair.

"HAHA! You guy's are pink haired weirdo's! HAHAHA!" Princess laughed at them but with our super vision it looked at if Rimmie wanted to kill them...

"Caroline let's go..." She said getting up and her friend got up to but when Princess tried to slap her but Rimmie grabbed her hand and whispered some thing to her and she went pale, Rimmie and Caroline just walked away.

Bubble's and I ran up asked Princess what happened and then she said the most terrifying thing ever...

"T-that g-girl... S-she i-i-is the o-one w-who I-i s-saw in m-my d-dream last night and then she said that she would make shore the under world would make my life a living hell..." Princess said so Bubble's and I walked her to class, we were 3 minute's early and when we walked in Caroline and Rimmie were talking to each other smiling while everyone watched so Bubble's and I told Princess to sit down while we go talk some sense into Rimmie so we walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey!" Bubble's said smiling but when Rimmie grabbed her hand and put a note in it she stopped smiling and red the note and it looked as if she was about to cry.

"Bubble's what did she say?" I asked but Rimmie handed me something, it was of her boyfriend making out with another girl.

"W-why would Mark do this?" Bubble's said and Caroline was now trying to comfort her and it some how worked!

How did you do that?" I asked and Rimmie looked down and started to sketch something.

"Rimmie has Major mood swings so we learned the hard way... She did this to me when she was mad." Caroline said revealing her arm which had a bruise that was almost fully healed now.

"woah she did that?!" Bubble's said but before she could asked more question's the teacher walked in.

Boomers POV

Brick and I were walking down the hallway when we saw one of Rimmie's friend's beat the living shit out of one of the popular guys... I wonder what would happen if her and Butch got into an fight?

"...Did you just see that?" I asked and Brick nodded right as the brown haired girl walked away.

"UHHHH LET'S GO! NOW!" Brick said loudly and we ran to gym right as class started.

Buttercup's POV

I am just walking to class being late like I always am and once I walk in I see one of Rimmie's friend's sitting down in right next to were I sit. She has blonde hair, peachy skin, and light teal a bit darker than Rimmie's eye's.

"Buttercup take a seat and miss. Menphis will fill you in on what we were doing." said obviously annoyed.

"Hi" I said to 'Menphis' as I took my seat next to her and she looked at me, or at were my light dagger was.

"Ok so what we were learning about is something called 'Star curriculum' that apparently no one remembers..." She said looking away and at her phone where she is secretly texting a person named Lauren, rule breaker!

Butchs POV

I was just walking down the hallway to English classroom but then I saw one of those shadow thingy's and one of Rimmie's friend's shaking her fucking head off! But that's not the point, the point is that those thing's are in our school! So I flew toward's it and tried to kill it but I couldn't but it pounced towards the brown haired girl so I flew to her, grabbing her, and flew off away from the thing and I flew into the principle's office scaring her to death but then I put the girl down she ran to her since she was knock out and then Rimmie broke the door down with Blossem, Bubbles, and one of her other friend's trying to hold her back and the principle and I just watch in amazement as she has no difficulty, then Brick, Boomer, and Buttercup along with a few teacher come in to see me being slammed into a wall by her.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Crystal." She made it obviously clear that she was pissed.

"N-nothing!" I yelled trying to get her off of me but when I looked at her face one of her eye's was dulled a bit... It looked like she had gone insane in that eye...

"Hehehehehehe. That's not an awnser!" Her voice sounded demonic... Even more terrifying then HIM's voice when he sing's.

"Rimmie stop!" Bubbles yelled, Rimmie dropped me to ground and pick Crystal up and got her friend's to follow her as she walked away from everyone, and I mean everyone because they all left their classroom's to see what all of the noise was.

"Did she just beat Butch?" Buttercup asked.

"And I wondered what would happen if you and the brown haired girl and you would get into a fight..." Boomer said but just then we heard and explosion so we flew off and the place were she had her hand was now leaving a mark and I could hear Buttercup trying not to laugh.

Laurens POV

Damn Rimmie could of killed him but now we have to erase everyone's mind's!

"Rimmie, never do that again ok?" Caroline asked as we walked out of the school in time to see the ppg and rrb fly out of the school.

"Wonder whats happening- is that who I think it is?" Rimmie was looking off into the distance where the person who killed her was.

"Oh fuck." I said as Crystal was waking up.

"Language Lauren!" She said and she stood up from the place Rimmie dropped her "What happened?".

"Rimmie almost killed Butch Jojo back their and now the thing that killed Rimmie is back at it again." Menphis said annoyed a bit.

"Well we might want to go and help them so let's go!" Rimmie said using her super jump scaring us half to death and then we started to run after her.

Time skip

We are now on top of an building and the ppg and rrb are taking a big beating.

"STAR PRISM POWER!" Rimmie yelled catching the shadow's attention along with the ppg and rrb.

"SUN POWER!" Menphis yelled.

"EARTH POWER!" Caroline yelled.

"MEW MEW UNIVERSE!" I yelled.

"MEW MEW GALAXY MEWTOMORPHOSIS!" Crystal yelled.

"MAKE UP!" We all yell at the same time and then we transform into our Mew Sailor Outfit's.

"I am Mew Sailor Star! The champion of love and justice! In the name of the star's and new moon! We shall punish you!" Mew Sailor Star Yelled making the police and the news crew look up at us right as we attack.

"Star do your mini attack!" Caroline yells since she is the leader of our group.

"Star tiara! Magic!" She yelled sending her tiara strait toward's the monster and her tiara did a lot of damage.

"Galexy Rod!" Galexy yell's.

"Universe Fire!" I yell.

"Earth love me!" Earth yell's.

"Sun Light!" Sun yelled.

"Star healing!" Star yelled

The news people were showing this live I think.

"Infinite Foxerno!" Galexy yelled sending spiral light's blinding the monster.

"Blast!" I yelled making fire surround the monster keeping it still when it got near the flames.

"Chain!" Earth yelled sending a heart chain at the shadow monster and the chain wrap's around the shadow monster.

"Burst!" Sun yelled sending burning hot sun light at the monster burning the shadow's it was made of.

"Escalation!" Star yelled sending a huge blast of light at the monster extinguishing it.

"STAR TIME REVERSE!" Star yelled making everyone forget who we were and they only remembered us attacking the monster.

"Who are you?" Brick asked as he flew down to the building we were on.

"We are the Mew Sailor Scout's, I am Mew Sailor Star, the brown haired girl is Mew Sailor Universe, the blonde is Mew Sailor Sun but she used to have diry blonde hair before she bleached it, Mew Sailor Galaxy is the one with the red hair, and the hot pink haired girl (who's hair was blonde before she dyed it) is Mew Sailor Earth ok?" Star asked.

"Ok but why does the galaxy girl have animal ear's?" Buttercup asked and Star answered.

"We all have animal ear's and tail's but Galaxy is the only one who keep's her's visible, but we are mixed in with endangered animal's DNA ok? Now we will take our leave." Star said turning around while we are jumping away.

"Wait! Are you also hero's?" Blossem asked and Rimmie laughed.

"Yes we are, now you better go rest up Blossem after all you were the worst out of all of your sister's and the boy's when you guy's got almost killed by the shadow's." Star said jumping away faster than the blink of an eye.

"Well that was close." I said as we entered our dorm room.

"Yes that was very close Mew Scout's." Lunar said, Lunar is Caroline's cat.

"Yeah especially the fact that Rimmie almost killed Butch today." Crystal said and Rimmie rolled her eye's while we laugh.

"Well I guess they now know that new hero's are in town." Rimmie said confidently turning toward's us eye's shining again.

* * *

Hey guy's! Rimmie here and I am happy to say that this chapter I spent the whole night on trying to match it up to the girl's past live's but anyway I want to see what you guy's think or any prediction's for the next chapter! once again I don't own the following

Sailor Moon

Powerpuff girls

Tokyo Mewmew

Tokyo Ghoul

Nor do I own my friend's part's of the Mew Scout's but I hope this story can get you guy's more inspired in the world of writing and also check our crystalemberketchum2 who is in this story called crystal but anyway if you want me to write a story about each one of my character's past's then just ask and I will leave it off here! Bye!

~RimmieStar


	5. The Truth

The truth?

* * *

Rimmie's POV Dream realm

I opened my eye's and everything was dark and one of my old shadow friend's were there running to me but it seemed as if she couldn't but when I looked the other way I saw the ppg and rrb there trying to break chain's that was keeping them at bay, till I felt something cut through my skin, going deeper and deeper, no matter how hard I tried to escape I couldn't and when I looked at the person who was doing this it was a large shadow, a shadow who looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it, the super powered kid's tried harder to break the chain's but the chain's wouldn't break, the shadow kept cutting my leg and I felt it all, this was not a normal dream, what this guy was doing was happening to me in real life and these kid's are actually here in my dream having to see this shit.

"Shadow creature... Stop these are kid's!" I yelled making my voice demon like and the super powered kid's just looked horrified.

"And you are a Demon holder, a Divine Knight that was created by God and the devil in case there was a attacker stronger than them!" The shadow yelled and the powered kid's looked at me obviously knowing I was gonna come up with something.

"Haha! You think that I would come here alone you fool?" I said my voice now fully turning into my angered mode and I started to glow red meaning someone want's death, and has started a war.

"There are more?" The shadow asked not noticing me glowing.

"Oh yes, and the Shadow war has just begun" I said and he finally noticed the red glow but it was too late I already broke the chain's and pinned him down with my legendary Battle-axe, "Do you actually think that you could win by torturing me in these little dream's?" I said and the powered kid's finally realize why they couldn't break the chain's.

"Yes I did and I will!" The guy yelled stabbing me with the knife, I backed up only to trip and fall to my ass.

"Ow, what did I trip on- ok that's a human hand!" I yelled getting up accidentally breaking the kid's chain's.

"Rimmie?!" They yelled but I did an ancient move.

"I call upon the cloud's of heaven!" I yelled my voice echoing through out the room making everyone fall too the ground, "Fall through out the air and take the Shadow back from where it came from!" My voice was now echoing more and I started to glow pink and then a bright flash of white I woke up with cut's allover my body from the realistic dream realm.

"Worst. Dream. Ever..." I mumbled getting out of my bed and to the bathroom for bandages, and covered all of cut's and cleaned my bed sheet's because of the blood on them, when I looked at the time I saw it was 5:21 and the other's are still asleep.

"It's 5:21... I'm guessing I should put on my school clothes and transform to do a patrol..." I whispered changing putting the clothes in the washing machine to clean and grabbed my bag leaving a note and transforming to drop it off at my school.

"Where are you going Starlight?" WhiteMoon my cat said walking up.

"Oh, did I wake you up WhiteMoon?" I said looking down at her and she saw one of the bandage's with blood and started to freak out.

"What happened?!" She whisper yelled at me, she looked horrified and mad.

"Realistic dream..." I said and pointed toward's the table with the note and walked out.

A few minute's later

I got to the school and put my stuff away before I felt someone grab my arm and pull me around the corner and the first thing I see is Brick's red eye's.

"What was that?!" He shouted and he knew no one would be able to stop them because no one was at the school this early.

"What was what?" I said coolly and they knew where the cut's were so Brick pulled up my sleeve revealing a bandage with blood on it and I could hear Bubbles and Buttercup gasp.

"Well how do you explain that?" Blossem said and I already had an explanation ready.

"While on a walk a shadow attacked me and those Mew Scout girl's saved me! Now can you let me go!?" I yelled and Brick's hold got tighter.

"Then do you know what 'I call upon the cloud's of heaven. Fall through out the air and take the Shadow back from where it came from' is." brick said and I could see his anger in his eye's.

"No I don't, all I know is what it can do and who can use that power." I said frowning and now Butch looked interested.

"Well who?" Boomer said confused and Butch just face-palmed.

"A legendary thing called the Divine Knight of good and evil, is what they called her back where I came from." I said and Buttercup looked happy knowing a girl was included in this.

"What are the Divine Knight's and who are the other knight's?" Blossem asked curiously.

"The other Divine Knight's you ask? No one really know's about them because they never came around unless the 'good and evil' Divine Knight or the evil Divine Knight were angered when they were at Earth hiding from human's or other enemy's, there were two people who were suppose to keep them in line and if the two already lost it they would have to fight them but the 'good and evil' knight and the 'evil' knight ever got together it was said that there would be full out chaos and the remaining 3 Divine Knight's, if they could not defeat them, then the 2 would have to be put to death, when that day came the elder's said, the 2 knight's caused so much destruction that the holy lord himself had to go and stop them, the Devil also wanted to stop them because he wanted to destroy the world him self, so the 5 most powerful being's on Earth had to kill the Shadowed Destroyer and their other dear friend the Demon Holder to save the world but when they 'defeated them they were still alive but with no clue about what happened and were scared to death when the 5 of them tried to blast them the elder's told me! And those who are related to the 5 Divine Knight's can possibly get their power's, but the 4 Divine knight's were not immortal and the Demon holder would not go to heaven just to see them because of how all of the angel's looked at her, so she created her own dimention that no one has ever been to nor has seen, but one elder knew the Divine herself and was really good friend's with her, from what she said their were 6 Divine knight's, one that no one knew of, not even the Demon Holder herself, he did not die yet for he had a longer life span to but he broke into her realm somehow and met the girl without anyone knowing, the Divine Knight had just finished talking to the elder and looked straight at the boy and froze and same with that elder, the boy walked forward to her and... umm... He said who he was I believe... and then the rest I don't remember of what she said... Strange..." I said confused and not even noticing when Brick let go of me.

"Uhh are you ok?" Butch asked and Buttercup and Blossem exchanged look's.

"Huh- what?" I said looking around and then I just shrugged and walked out of the building and the super powered kid's were following me, and I knew it.

Buttercup's POV

What is wrong with her! she was just in the school and she leave's, of course we follow her, we don't trust these 5 student's, but my question is why does she look like that Starlight girl?

"RIMMIE!" We hear and we see a white cat with light white blue spot's (I might post what she look's like on deviantart) run up and jump on her shoulder.

"Hey WhiteMoon, what are you doing here?" Rimmie asked, is she crazy the cat won't answer her!

"Looking for you! We just got a letter from M'lord!" The cat said looking happy and nervous.

"Who is M'lord?" Blossem whispered to us and we shrugged.

"Really? Maybe we can get a vacation soon... And if it say's we have to go back there I am not, I am evil and good! The people there don't really like Lauren and I..." Rimmie said as she raced off to her dorm.

"Ok I think that she related to that 'Demon holder' girl don't you think?" Brick said and we all nodded and walked back to school.

Boomer's POV

At the school

We were in the courtyard like everyone else because the school make's it were people are only allowed in the school to put their stuff away and come back out unless they are teacher's aid or in special classes such as orchestra, band, cheer, choir, and club's that are in the morning and if people don't have any of that they have to stay outside till the bell ring's, yesterday it was different because of the new student's, I don't know why. But we all felt evil energy from Lauren and Rimmie so they must be related to the Divine Knight's!

* * *

Yay! More time for no sleep! I stayed up 2 night's thinking of stuff and drawing along with listening to music... Well let's just get this over with... I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and I do not own the following-

Sailor Moon

Powerpuff girls

Tokyo Mewmew

Tokyo Ghoul

I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and ya... If you want to see what the OC's look like then go onto my deviantart... I am planning on posting something for this... Anyway I hope- and I a repeating now so I need sleep so Bye~ I will edit this in the morning Yawn...


	6. New teacher and student? coming?

Read the end! It will tell you stuff!

New teacher and student?

* * *

Blossom's POV

"Hey you guy's look, it say's that there is going to be a new class and new student, and the teacher is new too!" Bubble said happily, completly happy to have new people that could be trust worthy.

"Ya but they better not be like the other new people, they are scary..." Brittany said, we were walking to class and then we saw Rimmie walk into a language class.

"Does Rimmie speak Japanese?" I asked and the two looked at me.

"Ya Rimmie know's how to speak 3 language's, along with knowing how to sing, play an instrument, do art, creative writing, gym, and her friend's can do the same but her and Lauren have the skill to scare anyone in town, but her friend's can speak a few different language's too!" Brittany said as we walked into the Japanese class and saw Rimmie at the back wearing a necklace?

"Does Rimmie have a necklace? I wonder who gave it to her..." Bubble's asked.

"I don't know... Maybe she has a boyfriend?" Brittany said and a few student's walked up and started asking if we knew who the new people were going to be.

"No we don't know. But let's get on with class." I say as the teacher walk's in.

"Ok student's today we have a quiz, I hope you've been studying." The teacher say's looking at the back of the class where Rimmie was.

"Yes 's." We all say and she pass's out the test and we start it but I hear the teacher whisper something to Rimmie, 'If you didn't study but get an A+ then you are going to a higher level Japanese class ok?' she said and I was confused but finished the test anyway's.

After the test

"Ok student's you may go now." The teacher said as she walked back to her desk from picking up all of the test and we all left.

"Ok see you guy's at lunch?" Brittany said and we nodded.

At lunch

Rimmie's POV

"Hey girl's..." I said walking up to them and they smiled, it hurt's to have not remember their past life's... But my 2 other friend's are moving her and the girl's will be able to meet them.

"Hey Rimmie can you help me with the Swedish class..." Catherin asked and I nodded.

"Ok. Förstår du vad jag säger?" I Asked (Ok. Do you understand me?) and the girl's just looked at me and Catherin seemed confused.

"No..." She said.

"Well then I can't help you... How come you guy's are still on class level one when I will most likely be moved up again because of me never studying but always being able to get A+ on test's and stuff" I said then we heard an explosion and Lauren and I smirked.

"Seem's like someone touched the bomb, hehehe." I said and I heard Crystal, Catherin, and Menphis groan while Lauren and I snickered.

"Why are you laughing after someone just got injured from an random explosion?!" Blossem yelled and people looked over and her friend's walked over.

"Eftersom jag gjorde bomben och jag gjorde det var det exploderade så kommer du inte kunna stoppa dem från exploderande Blossem." I said and their group just looked at me confused while my group was now laughing. ( Well because I made the bomb and I made it to were it exploded so you wont be able to stop them from exploding Blossem.)

"What?" Blossem said.

"Väl du kanske vill lämna innan jag bestämmer mig för att döda dig... Blossem" I said and she and her friend's still had no clue what I was saying. ( Well you might want to leave before I decide to kill you... Blossem)

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Оставьте нас в покое!" I yelled and everyone just watched and Bubble's started to back away. (Leave us alone!)

"Ok..." Blossem said as she and her friend's walked away.

"Well she understand's Russian..." Crystal said and then the bell rang.

"See you guy's after school!" I said and the girl's nodded.

"BYE!" They said and they walked to their class's while I walked to my creative writing class which I shared with Brick and Blossem.

"Hello class, I hope you all completed your homework!" The teacher said cheerfully.

"Yes teacher!" The class said.

"Good now today you all will be having a pop quiz, now come up and grab your paper, and get started~!" The teacher said cheerfully and everyone grabbed a paper and started the quiz.

before the end of school

We were doing another test then there was an explosion and the entire school started to scream.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Bubble's yelled right as some guy got pushed into me.

"I hate this." I mumbled as I tried to get out of the school and I did after 26 minute's.

"Rimmie? Get back inside! You will be in danger out here!" Brick yelled at me and I just gave him a 'I don't care' look.

"Я Дон't так я уезжаю сейчас. До свидания." I said and he just looked at me confused. (I don't care so I am leaving now. Goodbye.)

"She said she was leaving the school." Bubble said and I walked away with Brick yelling at me till everything went black and I hit the floor, I heard hissing and yelling till it all stopped, I woke up in a dark room in chain's and I heard yelling still.

"LET HER GO!" I heard Blossem yell but only to get a hiss back for an answer.

"What is happ- AHHH!" I yelled in pain from something dragging a knife down my leg.

"RIMMIE?!" They yelled but the hissing thing was now laughing crazily.

"AHHHHH!" My yelling turned into horrible screech's that only demon holder's scream when turning evil.

"WHAT IS NOISE!" Buttercup yelled over my yelling.

'Starlight control your emotion's and overpower the evil now!' M'lord yelled and I did what he said and it stopped, I won but I was now kind of crazy so I broke through the cage and killed the shadow that did that to me only to cause me to faint.

"RIMMIE!" They yelled but a guy in a tuxedo picked me up and jumped off with the super powered kid's yelling at him and casing him but while that was happening I woke up.

"What the he- WHERE AM I?!" I yelled but then I looked into red eye's.

"Hey..." He said and then we got hit I hugged him as we fell.

"BUTCH! Grr BUBBLE'S! BUTTERCUP! GRAB THEM!" I heard Blossem yell.

"Rimmie..." He said hugging me back.

"D-demytrix..." I said and Bubble's and Buttercup caught us.

"You two can stop hugging now!" Brick yelled and we didn't listen.

"I think they think they are still falling..." Buttercup said.

"Мы не отслеживаете't прослушивания вы Buttercup... *шепот's* я тебя люблю Rimmie..." Demytrix said and Blossem started to giggle.

"Love bird's?" Blossem said and the super powered kid's just looked at her.

"What?" The said together looking at us now.

"... I hate you Blossem..." I said blushing a bit.

"True love! Haha!" Bubble's squealed happily.

"... Does this mean we shot down lovebird's..." Buttercup said smirking.

"... Just be quiet Butterbutt..." Demytrix said smirking.

"Wha- HEY!" Buttercup yelled at us and we all started to laugh.

"Well we need to go... Bye..." I said and Demytrix and I walked away.

"BYE~!" Bubble's said happily.

later

"WHAT?!" The girl's yelled.

"... Y-ya..." I said Demytrix holding my hand.

"What is happening- oh Rimmie you finally told them your dating someone?" Lunar asked and the girl's then started to yell at the cat.

"Well Ira will have a surprise when she get's questioned for being my friend haha!"

* * *

Hey guy's, well I might be gone for 10 day's! But in the mean time I will be doing something called Rimmie's Diary- which will have the fun or dumb thing's I do when I am not here, at my home! So ya, I don't own the following-

Sailor Moon

Powerpuff girls

Tokyo Mewmew

Tokyo Ghoul

Anyway way guy's I am going to end this chapter here and ~Bye!


	7. Their here?

Hey guys! Sorry about this but… My old writing devise….. Broke…. Now I wont be stopping since I can use the WORK COMPUTER! But that means no deviantart stuff for a while… But anyway lets get started! Oh but Insanity and sugar…. They wont be uploading, and yes, this is a group thing but I have more time and I created the thing, SO LETS START!

* * *

They are here!

Rimmie's POV

I woke up to yelling and you should know that get annoying…

"UGH! CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP FOR A FEW MINUTES!" I yelled and their yelling stopped till Ira walked in.

"Holder. Up." She said and I got up drowsily not happy.

"Why is there a adult in the house?" Crystal asked confused.

"She will be our trainer! To help us get…. More powerful per say…. And she will be calling us by nick names. Mine is Holder, Lauren's is Destroyer, Catherin is diamond, and Memphis is Keeper! Ok? OH and Demytrix is Light." I said and they were even more confused.

"But she is an old woman…" Lauren said and Ira looked mad.

"Respect me if you want to be respected Destroyer. And I am a witch." Ira said and Catherin spit her drink all over me.

"WHAT?!" The four of them yelled and now I am covered in apple juice…. Great.

"Well…. Now I have to take another shower, so talk in a few." I left and took the show.

Bubbles POV

We were flying to school when I saw Rimmie and Lauren most likely racing to school, and then I saw and elderly woman and a boy with their other friends, what is happening!?

"Girl's…. I think the new teacher and student are friends of the other new girls..." I said and Buttercup was now looking mad.

"Are they crazy like-" Buttercup go interrupted by a shadow grabbing her leg and throwing her at Rimmie.

"Man these shadow have it out for Rimmie." Butch said and we flew down and grabbed her leg.

"You guys need to stop messing around!" Rimmie said as she was running away, we were still a few feet in the air and there was no way she could see us with out looking up.

"How did she see us?" Brick asked us and we shrugged.

"She could have a sixth sense." Blossom said and we looked at her.

"A sixth sense?" Boomer asked and Blossom looked at him.

"There are many other senses of the human that scientists haven't figured out yet. So she might have a special sense." Blossom explained and we nodded and made our way to school.

At the school

Ira's POV

Destroyer and Holder need to calm down for once… Oh students are coming in… Oh great, I have both of the trouble makers from the girls….

"Ahh, hello Ira!" Rimmie said hugging me making some of the class look confused I hugged back.

"Hello Holder, nice to see your not messing around and setting bombs again" I said and 6 of the students flipped.

"YOU SET THE BOMBS?!" The 6 yelled and the 2 trouble makers went pale by my expression.

"You did it again!? What did I tell you two last time?" I said and the entire class looked at them.

"HEY! BLAME RIMMIE! SHE MADE THEM!" Destroyer…. you know what I think that nickname actually fits her….. Anyway, Destroyer yelled pointing at her.

"Lauren… Don't… Say….. That I was the only one to do that… OK?!" Rimmie looked at her, which was also looking at the class, but the entire class cowered at her facial expression.

"You two, are grounded!" The entire class looked at me surprised.

"Ahh hell no, Ira, just no." Lauren said laughing.

"Inga snacks fick det." I said and Laurens face went pale along with Rimmie.

"WE WONT DO IT AGAIN!" Rimmie yelled and the entire class looked surprised.

"WE PROMISE!" Lauren yelled. Wait…. Don't those two go to a bar after school sometimes…

"And no more going to that bar…" I said.

"how the hell did you know about that…." Rimmie said one of her eyes turning black and now the shadow smoke is coming from her head…

"Wait you two drink?" A red head boy said.

"Ya so?" She said not looking at anyone but me.

"ME TOO! Which one?!" a black haired boy with forest green eyes yelled.

"It's a weird name but I think its called…. The Stumble In?" Lauren said and Butchs eyes widened and then he FLEW?! WHAT? He flew over to them and whispered something to them and Rimmie whispered something back and then she walked over to the back and sat down, along with Lauren…. They are so dead.

Rimmie's POV

Who would of known that Butch goes to the same bar as us, it just sucks we have to get his help to go there…..

"Ok class, my name is miss Element, I will be teaching you all some history of some very powerful people, even more powerful then the Mew Mew Scouts at full power, their called the Divine Knights, the one we will be speaking about first is the oldest, Starlight the Demon Holder, she never had any children, but she put her powers into a relic, and that relic is inside of someone today, the relic makes that person related to her, the last person to had have the relic was Starlight SL Serenity, who disappeared and had the same fate as Starlight the Demon Holder, no one could find her, so everyone thought that she had died but people still think she is alive, but in another dimension." Ira said and I came up with a prank…..

"Teacher?" I said raising my hand while smirking and Lauren started to smirk to.

"Yes Rimmie?" Ira said and I could sense that the super powered kids were suspicious at what I was doing.

"Well can I go the bathroom first of all but also, which side do you choose? Starlight SL Serenity is dead, or just somewhere else?" I asked my smile never leaving my face.

"*She sighs* Yes you may Rimmie and I believe Starlight SL Serenity is still alive now go." Once Ira said go I walked out of the classroom, time for some pranking.

Lauren's POV

'Hahahaha oh man, she fell for it, now its time to-' A giant shadow appeared out of no where and my chair flipped backwards and I fell on my head, getting knocked unconscious

Butch's POV

'Wtf? Lauren's chair just flipped backwards and her head got hit and now I am-' Rimmie just got thrown threw a wall and her head hit the wall but she wasn't knocked out at all but it looked like she wasn't going to be normal for while.

"Oooowwwwww…." Her voice is now more high pitched sounding.

"RIMMIE?!" Miss Element yelled and she TELEPORTED OVER TO HER.

"Miss Element!?" Everyone yelled.

"Rimmie, how many fingers am I holding up?" Miss Element said holding up four fingers.

"Purple banana's!" She said making me laugh.

"Yeah your ok." She said as a shadow came in.

"DIE RELIC USER!" He yelled stabbing Rimmie in the chest.

"Ow? Well that got me out of craziness…. Oh and swords, poisons, and the list goes on don't kill me." She said smirking pushing the sword out of her and away.

"Guy's! Kill the shadow!" Blossom yelled and Rimmie turned into a shadow.

"Uhhh which one?" I said and they all looked at me like I was insane it they looked at her and their eye's widened.

"Hmm? Wait…. One second!" Rimmie said as she ran out of the classroom and then with my super hearing, I heard her barfing.

"She cant handle having to much evil in her, I made sure of that…" Miss Element said.

*Explosion!*

* * *

Hey people, Rimmie here! Just telling you now, Rimmie's Diary's is canceled for a while, but for now, I will make the best moments that happened on the trip, also, story's that are suppose to be long, wont be uploaded till I get a new computer, but for now, I am signing out, have a fun time! Bye~

~RimmieStar


End file.
